The Great Arrangement
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Requested by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess's birthday. Toothcup AU and Yaoi. :3 Enjoy! When Astrid break off the engagement, it hurt Hiccup. Hard. Because of this, the parents decided it's high time they find a suitor for him. In doing so, they have invited the prince of the Dragon Kingdom, Toothless N. Fury. How will Toothless get the heart of the brown-haired prince?


**This story is for ****vampygurl402****, who is requested to dedicate this story for ****arashi wolf princess****'s birthday. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome home, your highness."

Hiccup ignores the greetings as he stomps his way to his bedroom, slamming his door close as harshly as he can. The door makes an echoing _'BAM' _across the hall and room as Hiccup leans against the door, sliding down to the ground with tears stinging in his eyes.

"_Why? WHY?!" _

That word stretches through Hiccup's mind as he hugs his knees tight, his heart broken and far from repair.

"_I'm sorry, my king, but I ask that you cancel this arranged marriage. Your son is not good enough for my daughter and…she doesn't feel the same way as he does with her."_

"WHY?!" Hiccup cries out as he slams his fist down onto the ground, his body shaking and his throat tightening.

"_I know we have been together for a long time but…I think we should stay in the line of friendship. Nothing more than that."_

Hiccup hugs on his knees tightly, burying his face into them as he sobs quietly in his chamber with the tight squeeze in his heart. Astrid Hofferson, his 3 year girlfriend and arranged fiancée, suddenly broke off the engagement and break up with Hiccup, stating he isn't 'man enough'. Because of this, the Haddock clan's only living heir (besides Snotlout but that would mean doom for the country) will not be able to have his potential spouse by his side to not only establish a friendly community but also a loving future. Worst off, Hiccup has the love of his life walked out of his heart. He remembers what he did back there. He stared at Astrid, wide-eyed for a split moment before wearing a plastic-like smile, tears threatening to escape his will and eyes.

And so, he releases another loud wail.

_~^.^~_

"Your majesty, reconsider! That was your twentieth candidate today and you have, yet again, rejected her!" A brown-haired butler in his 40s chides, staring at a handsome prince with short black hair and striking toxic eyes. The prince sits on his throne, one elbow on one of the armrest of it and his right leg over the other.

"I'm sorry but all those candidates are _suffocating_." The prince said in exasperation on the last word and the butler shakes his head.

"Even so, you must have a bride or else-"

"Or what? Look, Timberjack, I appreciate your concern in me but what is there to worry about? Stormfly is the next to rule after all."

"She's tied with a woman." Timberjack retorts.

"What about Hookfang?"

"He's tied with a _man_."

"Flightmare?"

"He may be straight and can take over the throne but I am concern for _your_ future. Your mother, Queen Skrill, would want you to marry someone."

"She also wants grandkids…"

"Even so!" Timberjack exclaims. "You can't just keep being single. Someone is BOUND to marry you, whether you like it or not."

The prince sighs and his eyes darkens a bit. "But all the candidates I met are far apart from the type of person I like. They are too vain, too busty, too muscular or too…well, high-pitched! It's like I'm dating my own siblings or some mirror-loving, pompous children." The prince stands up and walks towards Timberjack. "I know you're doing this out of your best interest and I respect that. But you know no one in this kingdom has any potential lovers for me."

"Well, if not here, then where, sir?"

The prince didn't speak. He walks towards one of the tables in the large throne room that was set in case there's some big party here and just then, a young boy with electric blue hair slams into the room, his light blue eyes wide and his smile grinning ear to ear.

"Toothless! Toothless, guess what?!"

"Huh? Flightmare, what's the matter?" Flightmare waves a paper and Toothless becomes more intrigue.

"Have you heard? There's a bachelor in a kingdom called 'The Hairy Hooligan'! He might be your type!"

Toothless sighs. Even Flightmare is pulled into this. "Flightmare, I am not going to be playing a playdate with some-" Flightmare lifts a paper at Toothless and he stops mid-sentence. On the paper is a drawn picture of the prince. His eyes seem to gleam and the freckles on his face are a small boost on his appearance, with his hair giving him the natural look. "…guy…" Toothless said, mesmerized before grabbing the paper. "Let me see that." He scans the paper he's holding, looking below it to find the words of the prince.

_**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**_

_**Prince of the Hairy Hooligan, son of Stoick the Vast and Valka**_

_**Recently single, ready for any suitors.**_

"…Timberjack."

"Yes, sire?" The butler asks, his posture straight. Flightmare watches as his older brother looks at Timberjack with that eye-catching smirk on his face.

"Prepare a carriage for me. We're going to Hairy Hooligan."

_~Back at the Hairy Hooligan~_

"And that is why I, Dagur the Deranged, shall have Hiccup as my bride."

The king and his son, along with the queen, are pale at the violent sight they had seen. Luckily, the victim is alive but it is unsure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing for him. The poor man was tied to a wall, with different axes, knives, swords and maces near his head, arms, hands, legs, knees and…well, below the very part that could have been dreadful.

All in all, the man is lucky to live through the torture. But the question is: Is he lucky enough to a escape safely?

"Dagur," Stoick begins. "as…unique as your show-and-tell is, I'm afraid you are not suitable for Hiccup."

Dagur's eyes burn with anger. "What?! Are you saying little _Hiccup_ is too _good_ for me?!" Dagur is grinding his teeth, Hiccup can tell. But he is far from liking this madman. It has been 3 weeks since the engagement was broken off. Valka had try cheering Hiccup up but even then, it's difficult. The boy barely ate or speak. It's bad enough that he lost a few pounds. It was lucky that good ol' Uncle Gobber helped cheer Hiccup up and feed him his special stew.

However, the suitor hunt is far from perfect. First is a girl call Ruffnut, which, sadly, was too much destruction and not enough grace. Next was a girl call Heather. She was nice but the two just didn't connect like that. After her was some girl, who remains nameless. Not because they didn't ask, they did. But she had been too busy kissing and making out with one of the servants that the family thinks that's all she did: Making out.

"We're just saying that you're a bit too…unique for our son." Valka said, giving Hiccup a glance before Dagur glares.

"Then I might as well teach him how to be as unique as I am!"

"NO!" Stoick and Hiccup exclaims, paling as they did so while Valka pales but too shock to speak. Dagur raises a brow with a frown on his face. Stoick clears his throat. "I'm sorry, Dagur but your proposal must be rejected. I will not allow my son to marry someone like you. I'm afraid you will have to find someone else to match your…um…"

"Sense of excitement?" Hiccup pipes in, trying to help his father finish his sentence.

"Yes, that."

The family stares at Dagur, hoping he will take their words and leave before any more damage shall be done on the staffs.

"Hmph. You have a point. Very well. I shall be on my way." Dagur turns around and snaps his fingers, his own servants appear. "Get my weapons and be sure to NOT break them! I will need them in the next kingdom we visit." Hiccup pities the poor, pale soldiers as they have thoughts of who will be the next victim in Dagur's deranged actions on courting.

Once the Berserker left the throne room, Stoick sighs and leans back against his throne. "That was horrible."

Valka places a hand on her husband's arm. "Stoick, it wasn't horrible. It was…" She pauses for a moment. After a while, she speaks. "It was beyond dreadful."

"You said it, mom…" Hiccup closes his eyes and sighs before the sounds of trumpets is heard. The large doors open and there stands a brown-haired man wearing a butler tuxedo, his arms at his sides.

"Presenting the 3rd son of the Dragon Kingdom, Toothless Night Fury, brother of Stormfly Deadly Nadder, Hookfang Monstrous Nightmare and Flightmare Fearsome, son of Skrill and-"

"Timberjack, enough already! The introduction can be embarrassing." A voice, husky and smooth yet young like a teen, echoes through the halls before a figure steps in from behind the butler.

Hiccup's eyes almost glimmer at the sight.

Standing in a black royal jacket with white pants and black opera gloves is a man with slightly ruffle black hair, pale complexion and toxic-green eyes. Valka notices Hiccup's look and smiles softly. Stoick speaks first.

"The Dragon Kingdom, you say…? Well, it is an honor to have a member one of our ally kingdom to join us. Welcome to the Hairy Hooligan, Prince Toothless." Toothless smiles politely and bows to the king.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Your Highness." When he rises, he notices Hiccup and his eyes gleam with excitement as his smile widens. "Ah. And this must be the lovely prince Hiccup…" Toothless walks up to the prince's throne and bows to the boy sitting on it, grabbing one of his hands to place a kiss on the back of it. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Milord."

Hiccup blushes lightly but he replies curtly, or at least try to. "L-Likewise, Prince Toothless."

Valka, noticing her son's interest in the prince, decides to speak up. "Prince Toothless, since you have come a long way from the Dragon Kingdom, would it be alright if you stay for the night? I'm sure you can get to know Hiccup during your stay."

"Valka-Ow!" Stoick tries to protest but he was stopped by the impressive kick of his wife and the sternn gaze that says 'Don't talk back with your wife'.

Despite the fact Valka is the only slim figure woman born in the kingdom, she has impressive moves that could make your bones cry for help.

Another reason why Stoick loves her so much.

Toothless smiles at the Queen. "I would be honored, Your Majesty! But I hope I don't end up intruding you…"

"Nonsense!" Stoick shouts with a grin, even though he's worried for his son's innocence. "You may stay here as long as you need to…Just don't do anything harmful to my son."

"Dad!" Hiccup chides, a look directing to Stoick. Toothless chuckles and bows to the king.

"Your Majesty, I have no ill will to his son. In fact, I wish to protect an angel such as he from unsuspecting harm. I will not be an enemy to a beauty like Hiccup."

The poor boy sinks into his throne and blushes so much, Valka has to surpress laughing at how cute her son has become. Stoick smiles gratefully.

"Then it's settles! Welcome to the Hairy Hooligan, Prince Toothless."

"Please…" Toothless say softly, his eyes staring at Hiccup now with a smile on his lips. "Call me Toothless."

_~Timeskip~_

It has been a month since the arrival of Prince Toothless and so far, he has been enjoying his stay much more than the times he pranked Hookfang into meeting someone called Justin something. Beaver, was it? Anyways, he has learnt so much about his little brunette. His hobby, his likes, his dislikes, his interests. It's gone so well!

Now if only he could break that friendzone shield…

Whenever Toothless try flirting with Hiccup, the lad only look forlorn or upset. Something isn't right. Is Hiccup having second thoughts? Is the boy straight? Maybe Toothless did something that upsets the young prince.

No. He couldn't have done something that insults the prince. The boy has been smiling a lot. And he likes that said smile.

"Toothless!"

A young boy's voice jolts Toothless awake from his questioning thoughts and he looks up to find his younger brother entering the guest room with a grin on his face.

"Toothless, I found out what's wrong with Hiccup like you requested!"

Toothless's lips scretches to that of a large smile. "Really?! You sure?"

"100% sure, like always! My investigation skills are nothing to laugh at!" Toothless got up and walks to his brother.

"Come here, you!" He grips his brother in a brotherly hug, ruffling his hair. "I can't thank you enough, Flightmare! You have no idea how much I wanted to find out. Hiccup is pretty much a puzzle."

Flightmare raises a brow. "So if you manage to solve the puzzle, do you get some erotic pose of Hiccup like Stormfly with her perverted puzzle of girls in tiny bikinis?"

Toothless blushes darkly. "Of course not!" He glares at Flightmare and the boy stares at his older brother with a blank stare. To this, Toothless looks away and mumbles quietly. "I'm hoping I get the feel of him too…"

"Okay, now _that_ has to be the most perverted comeback I ever heard." Flightmare snickers a bit before passing Toothless a paper. He grabs it and looks at the picture of a blond girl with blue eyes. He raises a brow.

"Um…Flightmare, this is Stormfly's girlfriend, Astrid. She's the Princess of the Hofferson family."

"No. That's Astrid Hofferson. Princess of the Hofferson family and Hiccup's _ex_-fiancé. "

"WHAT?!" Toothless's eyes nearly bulged out and he takes another look on the picture. He narrows his eyes at the girl. No wonder he has a distinct feeling he'll dislike the girl. For what, he wouldn't know but hearing what she did to Hiccup just add oil to the fire.

But then he realizes. If Astrid hadn't broken up the engagement with Hiccup, Toothless wouldn't have a chance to meet him nor the chance to court him. But she hurt him…

Damn, now Toothless has to wonder whether he should thank Astrid for giving him this lucky chance or kill her for hurting his little Hiccup.

"If you ask me, I think you should thank Astrid." Toothless glares at his brother, who smirks like a Mr. Know-It-All.

"For what? Hurting Hiccup?"

"No. For giving you a chance to be Mr. Prince Charming to the Cinderella." Flightmare smirks even wider and Toothless couldn't help but gawk at how amused his younger brother looked now. Flightmare chuckles and crosses his arms against his chest. "You're gonna have to tell Hiccup your feelings sooner and later. So what are you waiting for? Aren't you suppose to save Hiccup or something like that? He's pretty upset at the blacksmith with a guy call Gobber…He heard about Astrid being engaged with Stormfly."

Toothless froze. It's bad enough Hiccup didn't respond to his advances but now Hiccup knows his own _sister_ is dating Astrid!

"Oh Lord!" Toothless, as fast as lightning, rushes to the door with an urgent look in his eyes and slams open it. Flightmare stares at his brother's running body with a blank look before shouting when his brother was only right outside the door.

"Toothless, you forgot your pants!"

_~Hiccup's Room~_

_Slam!_

Hiccup wipes the sweat off his brows and slams another strike on a heated sword with his hammer. Once he examine the metal on the hilt, he place the burning steel into the water, letting it simmer with the sound of heat being cooled off fill the forge with a tense atmosphere.

How could she? How could Astrid just broke up with Hiccup for a busty woman? And his suitor's sister, no less. Although Toothless has no part in this, Hiccup almost thought Toothless has been hiding this little information from him this whole time and maybe Astrid, out of pity, sent a handsome prince to help mend Hiccup's broken heart. Or possibly sent a playboy by mistake.

He slams his hammer onto the anvil with an angry pound and pulls the sword out of the water. It's blade shines with brilliance as water droplets fell from the tip of the blade down to the hilt. It's beautiful, magnificent and yet oh so dangerous.

Just like Astrid…

"Rah!" Hiccup lets out a frustrated cry and drops the sword, ruffling his hair with both of his hands. "Stop it, Hiccup. Stop thinking about that…It's over. It's over."

"Hiccup!" The brunette lifts his head to find Gobber standing at the door. His uncle picks up the sword on the floor and places it on one of the weapon desks. He casts Hiccup a worried glance. "Hiccup, lad, are you alright? I heard you screamed."

"I'm…I'm sorry, Gobber. I just…the news took me by surprise."

Gobber frowns and face his nephew with a pat on the shoulder. "Hiccup, you need to let her go. She's not coming back for ya."

"I know…" Hiccup hugs himself tightly and closes his eyes. "It's just…I can't handle this…this pain."

"Hiccup, I know you love Astrid but-"

"I don't love her anymore."

A pause from his beloved uncle made Hiccup stare at his uncle half-heartedly. "Um…You're not?"

"I don't love her. It's just…I found out I don't _actually_ like her that way. Worst of, I…" Hiccup bites his lower lip and he whispers quietly. "I'm in love with the prince that came here…Toothless Night Fury."

Gobber blinks in question. "Then whats tha' matter? It's obvious the boy likes you! What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah but for how long?" Hiccup clenches his hands into fists. "I wasn't upset about Astrid not liking me anymore. Well, at first I was but when she left, the pain is…unbearable. I got over Astrid but I still remember the pain of being left. Being betrayed." Hiccup covers his eyes with one hand and sighs. "I gave everything to the person I love and they left me so easily, it hurts. And if it hurts just from a crush leaving you, imagine when it's someone you _strongly_ love. Like Toothless." Hiccup sits down and covers his face in his hands, shaking his head. "I can't, Gobber…I just _can't_."

Gobber gives a sympathetic look towards his nephew before sitting beside him, pulling him into a comforting hug. It was at times like this where family helps you in the toughest of obstacles…

Unbeknownst to them, a black-haired boy stood by the door, silently hearing their conversation. The young man looks at the brunette through the small gap of the door from the shadows before he turns away with quiet footsteps going further and further away from the forge.

_~The Next Day~_

"Lucinda, have you seen Prince Toothless?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness but he has just left."

Hiccup feels himself being swallowed up by the ground. He turns to his maid. "W-What? Where to?"

"I'm not so sure, sire. He came back from his evening walk so briskly, stay in his room for a while and then leaves without another word."

"Did he say where he went for his evening walk? The one before he came back and stay in his room."

Lucinda taps her chin. "If I'm right, he was at the forge, Your Majesty."

Hiccup pales even more. Toothless must have heard the conversation. There's no explaination.

"T-Thank you, Lucinda…" Hiccup stiffly walks back to his room with haunted questions in his mind.

_Is he disgusted?_

_Is he dissappointed?_

_What if because I will refuse him, he'll leave me?_

_What if he's a player?_

_What if…__**he doesn't love me back**__?_

Hiccup comes back to the silent, dark room and as he shut and lock the entrance of it, he slides down against the door and close his eyes. The questions that surrounds his mind has become too much for him as his tears comes out at the edges of his eyes. He digs his nails onto his bicep, hugs his knees and buries his face into the comfort of his arms and knees.

"_I know we have been together for a long time but…I think we should stay in the line of friendship. Nothing more than that._

_We may have gone through our ups and downs but this is when it all stops._

_You know we don't like each other that way…_

_So I'm asking you to help the both of us let go of this lie._

_I have found someone I truly love now. It's time you do too._

_I'm sure there'll be someone who will love you so much, they'll cherish your very life and prove it to you in the biggest ways._

_You just need to learn how to let go…_

_Let go of this fake pain."_

"_You were right, Astrid…"_ Hiccup thought. _"You were right…"_ Hiccup laughs weakly through his tears, his lips curling into a sad smile. _"I let go of that fake pain and found the person I love…So…"_

"_**How do I get rid of this real ache?"**_

_~The Next Morning~_

The morning sun shines through the windows of Hiccup's room, with the child leaning against the door, dry tear streaks on his cheeks and his hands on his sides with his legs spread on the floor. He groans and sit straight, stretching his back and arching it a bit.

The sound of a crowd made Hiccup open his eyes to look out at his large window. The noise grows louder and louder and Hiccup stands up slowly. He groans from his sleepy bones but after a few good stretches, he walks towards his window while rubbing his eyes. But they nearly pop out of his sockets when he sees what is outside his window.

The window that leads to the Town Square, where a large fountain is the center of it, shows that, below the fountain, are large words and a beautiful artwork of Hiccup himself. A crowd watches a guy, no younger than 18, adding the final touch of his work with a large heart made from red autumn leaves below the bold words. Hiccup covers his mouth with tears streaming down his cheeks as he smiles at the beautiful piece that he can never forget. Hiccup sobs against his hand but his smile, soft with joy, widens when he read the end of the poem. He touches the glass of the window with his free hand and presses his forehead against it. a pale hand cover his eyes, making Hiccup gasps.

"Don't be afraid."

Hiccup relaxes at the sound of the soothing voice with his back pressing against a lean chest. An arm wraps itself around Hiccup's waist and a chin is settled on his shoulder. When his admirer speaks, it was close to his ear with a tone of affection.

"I heard you talking with your uncle last night…I just want you to know, I will wait for you. I will wait for the day when you accept my love and be brave enough to give love another chance…I understand if you need time so I'll be by your side for when you're ready to love." A chuckle reaches Hiccup's ears. "It sounds stupid but I'll read the poem in an effort to have you fall for me even harder…if that's okay."

Hiccup flusters brightly from the feel of his crush's lips against his ear. "I-I don't mind..." Hiccup squeaks out and another chuckle is released.

"Thank you…" The arm around his waist pulls him close. Hiccup closes his eyes as he relish in the voice that speaks, the arm that holds him and the love he's wrapped in.

_**To Hiccup, my dear, who's heart is made of gold,**_

_**I shall await for you everyday, even when I grow old.**_

Hiccup sighs happily as he remember the times when the two of them spend time together, reliving the joyous times they have in the castle.

_**Your smile, I see, is a beauty so rare**_

_**That I wish to take you under my care.**_

Hiccup smiles and leans against the man known as Toothless. Toothless smiles and stares out at the window, not stopping his words of the poem he made.

_**Your eyes, so brightly they shine,**_

_**Has got me addictive like a man with his favorite wine.**_

Toothless removes his hand from Hiccup's eyes and those beautiful green orbs look at his toxic green ones. Those eyes made his heart skip a beat, dazzling him with their brightness. It made him drown in them as if they're the ocean and he's a lost sailor.

_**Your laugh that captivate me**_

_**Has cause a long week of heavenly dreams.**_

The first time Toothless heard Hiccup laughed was on his 7th day in the castle, when he escorted Hiccup to the ballroom for a bit of dancing. Toothless, trying to impress Hiccup, tried to tango with Hiccup with a rose in his mouth. Unfortunately, said rose had some uncut thorns and in doing so, made Toothless yelp in pain and got him to fall back with Hiccup on top. They stared at each other and soon enough, Hiccup started to laugh along with Toothless. It was one of the joyous memories Toothless can never forget.

And also a lesson in which you should never put a rose with thorns into your mouth.

_**But even though I have heard of your tears,**_

_**Do not cry, because I shall get rid of your fears.**_

The day when Toothless caught Hiccup crying came into the brunette's mind, remembering how, in the garden, Toothless had sat next to him and wrapped him in a loving embrace to allow Hiccup to cry into his chest. Whenever Hiccup cry, the servants would give him privacy and he would be away from his parents. The maids and butlers wouldn't want to be involved with a crying royal. And because Toothless is a royal, he was afraid Toothless would mock him for his weakness.

But he didn't. He became his strength instead.

_**Because of your pain, you have trouble with accepting love**_

_**But I shall wait for you, my little dove.**_

Toothless bends down and presses his forehead against Hiccup's forehead, smiling ear to ear. Hiccup wraps his arms around the Dragon Prince's neck with a smile of his own. Toothless whispers the last verse of his poem before claiming Hiccup's lips with his own.

His and only his.

_**A day, a year or even a decade,**_

_**I will still wait for you, my eyes of jade.**_

Toothless strokes Hiccup's hair on the brunette's bed, their clothes in tact and with Hiccup on top of the black-haired prince. Hiccup nuzzles against his chest and lets out a soft, happy exhale.

"Toothless?"

"Hm?" The prince answers in a daze, looking down at the head of brown locks and kisses the top of it.

"Are you…really okay with waiting for me for so long?"

"Well, considering I'm a man of my word and the fact I didn't smother you in kisses on the first day, I'm fine. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He hugs his brunette tightly and nuzzles into the chestnut-brown hair. Hiccup smiles at the affectionate action and closes his eyes to sleep.

"I don't think you'll have to wait any longer…"

He can feel Toothless going still in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying I'm ready to give love another try."

A comfortable silence fills the air and Hiccup can feel a smile scretching across Toothless's lips against his head. The taller male pulls Hiccup closer into his chest and mumbles happily into his hair with three special words. Hiccup only wrap his arms around Toothless's torso and replies back…

And for the entire night, the two boys repeat those words in their heads as they stay in each other's arms…Out on the window, to the Town Square, under the heart of autumn leaves outside, three words are left there for all to see. And since then, no one can forget those words that Toothless gave to Hiccup with all his heart.

_**I Love You**_

* * *

**Wow, this is a pretty good one-shot. XD I try my best! I have to post this early because next Saturday, I won't be free. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your birthday present, ****arashi wolf princess****. But don't thank me, thank your friend:** **vampygurl402****. **

**Kuro: Lu-chan does not own HTTYD. She only own the plot of this story.**

**Mii-kun: On an unrelated news, please do not give flames or else Lu-chan will throw it back at you.**

**Me: Now if you get all that, enjoy and leave a review! Ja ne! :D**


End file.
